Librarian
by Axsics
Summary: Romano needs to go to the library for research on a World War II report. Who is the librarian that helps him? First attempt at Spamano XD


**ALRIGHT HERE IS MY FIRST SPAMANO ATTEMPT XD**

"Okay class, remember! The World War II report is due next Monday! Have a nice weekend!" Ms. Er…well her name is Elizabeta I don't know her fucking last name. But shit I have a problem!

I hadn't even started on that stupid project!

Most of the kids in my class were halfway through the report and could easily finish it by Monday. Only the dumbasses in class didn't do it yet and I am _not_ a dumbass! I'm just a fucking procrastinator ok?

"Ve~"

Shit.

"Fratello~ Are you ready to go home?" He was holding hands with the fucking potato bastard. Like hell I was going to go home with them being all lovey-dovey. I guess doing research would be a good excuse to ditch them…

"No fucking way. I have to go to the damn library for research. If I get home and see you sucking face with the bastard you are DEAD!"

Feliciano shivered in fright but nodded enthusiastically all the same.

"But…Fratello when are you getting home? Cause me and Ludwig were kind of hoping to have se-"

"NO! FUCK NO! I DO NOT WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT!" And on that note, I stomped out of the school and down the sidewalk toward the public fucking library.

**~PAGE BREAK~**

Let me tell you one thing about the library, it was damn quiet. Shut up. I know you're supposed to be quiet in the library, but I meant quiet as in nobody ever came here. A while back, some moron thought he could smoke and get high with his buddies here and caught the whole place on fire. Yeah, the fire killed a bunch of people and now everybody thinks the damn place is haunted. Which is a bunch of _bull shit_. Only somebody stupid like that jock, Alfred, would believe in ghosts. Anyway, I didn't mind the place being empty, just meant less people to annoy me.

I was walking along one of the many Non-fiction aisles looking for a book on stupid World War II when a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Chigi!" I spun around in shock. Shut up! I did _not_ believe in ghosts!

"Ah! _Lo siento, mi amigo_!"

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you bastard?"

Standing in front of me was the school retard. Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo.

"Ah, you just looked like you need help and it kind of is my job." He smiled sheepishly.

Damn him and his stupid burly brown hair…and his stupid tan skin…and his stupid beautiful green- Fuck no! Y-You didn't hear anything! I did not just say his eyes were beautiful! SHUT UP!

"Wait, a fucking retard like you works here?" I snapped. That's ironic…

He blinked and then smiled wider, "Yep!"

What was wrong with this bastard…?

Okay, let me tell you a bit about the retard. He was a junior, hung out with the two biggest pervs in school, had pretty good grades for a retard, and he now apparently works at a library.

"So, what's your name?" He asked conversationally.

"Why do you need my fucking name?"

"Ummm…I don't really know!" He laughed cheerfully.

"Ugh fuck, just go away. Your stupidness is rubbing off on me."

"B-but, I can't leave until you find what you're looking for! And I can't help you until you tell me your name~"

I rolled my eyes. This guy needs to go find a hole and die in it…

"Fine. My name is Lovino Vargas, bastard."

"Lovino…" He seemed to test the name on his tongue before smiling once again, "Okay, Lovi! What do you need? ~"

"_Lovino_, bastard! It's Lovino!" I couldn't help the involuntary blush that spread across my cheeks at the nickname.

"Aw, Lovi~ you look like a little _tomate_!" He giggled like a fucking bitch. Fuck him.

"Chigi! Shut up, you fucking bastard! Leave me alone!"

"B-But, Lovi-"He whined.

"Go away." I hissed more forcefully.

Antonio pouted –no I did not feel a little guilt SHUT UP- and walked off.

**~PAGE BREAK~**

After looking for another half hour, I sighed in frustration.

"Ah…Lovi do you need my help now?"

"God damnit." I grumbled and turned around to face the ever smiling, Antonio, "Fine, do you know where the fucking books on World War II history are?"

His smile brightened at that, "Oh Lovi, you are interested in World War II?"

"Fuck no; it's a school assignment, bastard!"

"Oh, when is it due?" Antonio asked with a grin.

"Monday."

He laughed, "Uh oh, somebody is a little procrastinator~."

"Shut up! I-I just never found the time because my brother is always sucking face with the potato bastard and-"

"_Lo siento_!" Antonio laughed again, "I didn't know it was such a touchy subject. Sorry, Lovi~."

"Bastard…" I growled, crossing my arms.

"Oh so you need a World War II book right? Come with me~"

I was about to protest but he when he grabbed my hand with his own warm and callused one, the insult died in my throat. Fuck! I-I mean, I- I'M NOT GAY! I LIKE GIRLS, DAMNIT! I-It was just a cold library a-and his hand was really fucking warm…shut up….

He pulled me along to a section marked 'HISTORY 1900s' and started humming and upbeat song as he looked for a suitable book without letting go of my hand. Shit.

After waiting for the bastard to take his good fucking time looking for a book and finally finding one, I went with him to check it out. During the whole time, I only protested once about him holding my hand but his response was just comparing me to a tomato and tightening his grip. Dumb fucker…

He only let go of my hand to go around the desk and check out the book for me. The whole time he talked happily about his family and how nice Spain was and how much he loved tomatoes. Which kind of sounded like he was implying something seeing as he always compared me to one…

N-Not that I'm h-hopeful or anything! C-Cause that would be _completely gay_.

"So Lovi," Antonio's cheerful voice tore me away from my thoughts and I looked up into his green eyes which were way too close by the way, "Are you gonna stay here to do your report?"

"No! I'm going home!" I ripped the book from his hand and made toward the door but he ran to catch up.

"But Lovi! W-won't your brother and his boyfriend _sucking face_, as you put, distract you more?"

I scowled at him, "Don't you have some girl to go bother?"

He blinked and then laughed, "Nuh-uh, I'm bi-sexual Lovi! The only person I wanna bother right now is _you_~"

Well that couldn't come out any more wrong.

My face heated up almost instantly as I sputtered out insults and things like 'I'm not gay' and 'you're a fag!' Nothing seemed to faze him as he laughed harder and basically ignored everything I said. B-But the bastard did have a point…going home would possibly mean walking in on the potato bastard and my brother and that was something I definitely did not want to see. A-and…I w-wouldn't mind…h-hanging out with Antonio a little more…fuck, shit, damn! I did _not_ just say that!

"I-I'll stay, b-but n-not for you! Bastard…"

"Yay Lovi~"

Then next moment I was being crushed against his chest in a bear hug.

"FUCK! Let go you piece of shit!"

"Aw but Lovi, you're warm~"

A blush raged across my face and he laughed right in my ear and he smelled like spice and tomatoes and ugh.

"J-Just let go!" I squirmed in his grasp and he finally let go with a 'sorry'.

But the smile never left his face…and I kind of hoped it never would….

….Shut up….

**~PAGE BREAK~**

Well, I managed to write out the whole damn thing, so that meant I could go home and type it up and still have the weekend all to myself. I checked my watch and cursed rather loudly. It was 9:00pm! The library closed in about 10 minutes!

I shoved everything into my book bag and ran toward the door. Only to give an 'eep' as a crash of thunder roared throughout the library.

"Eh? Lovi, are you leaving~?"

"Y-Yes! Library fucking closes in 9 minutes, dumbass!"

"Ah, I didn't notice~"

"My point exactly." I grumbled.

"Hmm…it's storming out Lovi!"

"No shit!" I snapped immediately. Antonio simply pulled a concerned face.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"N-No! It's just a little rain!" But just as I finished that sentence another crash of thunder sounded outside and I gave startled screech. Antonio frowned.

"You're getting a ride home, Lovi."

"Idiot! It's only fifteen-"

Before I could say anything else, Antonio has ripped my backpack from me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Hey? What the _hell _do you think your-"

"Shut up, Lovi." Antonio ordered softly as he picked up my backpack and walked outside. We both got soaked immediately as he locked up the library and went out to the parking lot. He set me down gently when we got to his car-which was fucking sexy, t-the car I mean!-and opened the passenger door.

"Get in." He murmured, staring deep into my eyes.

I was about to retort with a 'what the fuck' when a loud boom reached my ears and I practically jumped into the car. He set my backpack in the backseat before getting in himself on the driver's side.

He stayed silent the whole time he started the car and such and I wondered if I had made him mad when he smiled softly at me, "Where do you live, Lovi~?"

I blushed and pointed in the general direction and he headed off.

Giving Antonio directions was like telling a British guard to smile, nearly impossible. He kept talking and taking his eyes off the road to stare at me randomly, which I didn't like at all mind you, and grin.

Finally, my house came into view and he pulled into the driveway. We sat in silence for a moment before I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Th-thanks for the ride home…I g-guess…damnit…"

"Hehe Lovi~ you never cease to be adorable!"

Antonio popped the trunk of the car to grab an umbrella and helped me out. I blushed as he stood in close proximity to me so he 'stays dry'.

"M-My backpack…" I grumbled.

Antonio smiled and snatched it out of the backseat. I took it from him with a deeper blush.

"Lead the way, Lovi~" He followed me up the steps of my porch and laughed, "I hope you get an A on your report, Lovi~….and….if it's alright…" He leaned forward and kissed me, on the cheek, waaaay too close to my lips!

I gave a startled yelp and backed up in shock.

"W-What the hell, b-bastardo!" The blush was extremely evident on my face as he chuckled.

"Sorry, Lovi~ I just can't get over how utterly adorable you are!"

I would've answered if my brother had not suddenly barged out.

"Fratello! I'm sorry!"

"What the hell is it, Feli?" I snapped.

"W-Well me and Ludwig were have sex and-"

"Okay okay just skip that part!"

"Okay, well it got pretty rough and we knocked over the computer!"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"FELICIANO I NEEDED THAT FOR MY REPORT!"

"I'm sorrryyyyyyy!" He whined with tears in his eyes.

"Ugh…" I massaged my temples, "What am I going to do…"

"Erm….Lovi, we have computers and printers at the library. You can use them~"

"Ve~? Who are you?"

"I'm Antonio~ Lovi's new friend!"

"I never said you were my friend, bastard!"

"I'm Feliciano!" My brother announced and shook his hand vigorously with a smile.

"Nice to meet you~" Antonio laughed along with my brother and I felt a twinge of jealousy. Damn brother…

"I-I'm going to bed." I pouted and stomped inside.

"Oh, night Lovi~" Antonio called.

Bastard….

~PAGE BREAK~

**Sunday**

After trying to call the computer company on Saturday and attempting to get the damn thing fixed, I finally decided to take up Antonio's offer and go to the library to type up my report. Of course, it will be extremely awkward since he k-k-k-kissed me….

The library was empty again. Okay, I know there were ghost rumors here but this was just ridiculous…

"Lovi~!"

No sooner was my nickname out then I was tackled in a hug.

"Agh! Bastard! _Via Via_!" I resorted to Italian and he giggled happily.

"Haha~ your language is so sexy Lovi~"

Wait! _Sexy_? Oh god oh god oh god oh god-

"So I'll lead you to the computer, ok~?"

"Whatever…fucker…" I blushed as he took my hand once again and pulled me over to a large circle of computers.

He logged onto the first one and moved so I could sit down. I tried to ignore him as he pulled a chair up beside me and stared.

**~PAGE BREAK~**

It took a total of 40 minutes to type up the damn paper and even after that, Antonio had to help me with the printer and such. I-it's not like I was bad with technology, it was just Feli hogged the computer all day to Facebook the potato bastard and I never had time to use it. Thus my lack of knowledge in computers.

"Yay~ Lovi finished his paper~" Antonio grinned and stood.

"Duh. I couldn't leave without finishing it…idiot…"

Antonio gasped in shock.

"What, bastard?" I snapped.

"You didn't curse! Yay~ I'm a good influence!" He hugged me tightly as I spat ever insult and curse I knew at him. It still wasn't enough because he just kept using that damn tomato analogy on me! NOT FAIR DAMNIT!

Antonio eventually let go and he followed me like a lost puppy all the way to the entrance of the library.

"Um…Lovi?"

I turned toward his timid voice.

"What is it, tomato bastard?"

"Tomato bastard?" He sounded amused.

"Yeah, you like tomatoes and you call me a tomate all the time so you're the tomato bastard." I growled.

"Hehe it's cute, Lovi~ just like you!"

I pouted and blushed at his compliment, "What did you want, retard?"

"Oh yeah! Sooo, are you gonna keep coming around here? Cause I really hope you do!"

"I-Idiot! You do know I'm only a sophomore right?"

"So? We're only a year apart, but I'm glad you're thinking about if we date, Lovi~"

"I-I wasn't! I was just saying b-because- _ugh_ fuck off!" I turned on my heel and stormed out of the building

**~PAGE BREAK~**

I did go back to the library after that day if you were wondering…not much happened though! I got hugged sometimes-w-which I didn't like at all- and he kissed my cheek or the c-corner of my mouth whenever I had to leave! And no, I did NOT like it because I'm not GAY!

S-So anyway…t-today was just a normal Saturday night…I was sitting at a desk reading a book about Italy and cars and stuff like that! M-Manly stuff! Yeah….a-and the bastard was sitting across from me j-just staring like normal….idiot….bastard…fucker….

"Soooo Lovi?"

"Hm?" I hummed not taking my eye off the page I was on.

"Are you single?"

"W-What?" The book flew out of my hand as I stared in complete shock.

"Ah! Sorry Lovi!" He apologized profusely as I tried to calm down the blush on my face.

"I-I gotta go!" I picked up my book back and got ready to go when he grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Lovi! I'm sorry!"

"I-it's fine I just-"

"But Lovi! I missed!"

_What?_

"Wh-what are you talking about, fucker?"

"When I kissed you goodnight a few weeks back! I missed! I got your cheek on accident!"

"Where did you mean to-"

And then he kissed me. Full on the mouth. Fuck.

All the things those stupid books say…my heart sped up….my stomach 'fluttered'…a-and all that shit! Antonio cupped my face with both hands so I would stay in place and I groaned in approval- I-I meant disapproval!

He pulled away for a split second so he could reconnect on the other side. My butt hit the table and he put more force on my lips so I was forced to lean back onto the table.

"Lovi…" Antonio murmured softly.

"Ngh…" his tongue traced my bottom lip and I squeaked.

His tongue pushed its way in and grazed over my teeth, the roof of my mouth, and most importantly my tongue. God it was too good….Damn it was really _really_ good!

Antonio finally pulled away, breathing hard and stared into my eyes. It was then that I noticed that my arms had wrapped around his neck. I gasped and quickly removed them.

"B-bastard wh-what the hell?"

This time he didn't apologize.

"Lovi…Te amo." Now, I knew enough Spanish to know exactly what he said and my only response was incoherent sputtering. He blinked a couple times before leaning down and kissing me again to silence my freak attack, "Ah…I'm sorry if this is too early but I couldn't hold back any longer. Not with you being so adorable."

This only caused me to scowl and blush deeply.

"I'm not adorable!"

He smirked, "Fine….with you being so sexy."

"Shut up! That's not any better you tomato bastard!"

He sighed and rubbed a slow circle on my hip while resting his forehead onto mine.

"Then what should I call you?" His green eyes were burning into mine. It was hard not to just give in and kiss him now…WAIT FUCK NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I-, "Lovi? What should I call you?"

"N-Nothing, you b-bastard!"

"Ah…well I know!"

"W-what…?" I was not curious damnit! Shut up!

"How about' my precious little tomato boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" I squeaked.

He nodded and stared at me hopefully.

I swear we were standing there for another hour before I finally answered him.

"Y-You get one chance bastard! I-if you mess it up-"

"I won't! I swear, Lovi~!"

I pouted and glanced at him, "F-Fine then…"

"Yay!" I gasped as he picked me up and twirled me around in a circle.

"Let go! Let go damnit!" But I found myself let out a small laugh and he grinned wider.

"Aww your laugh is so adorable~ Do it again!"

"No damnit!"

"Pllleaaasssseee Lovi~"

"YOUR CHANCE IS WEARING THIN!"

"Eh?"

**Well there we go XD I wrote this in about an hour so excuse me if it sucks!**

**Spanish:**

**Lo siento-Sorry**

**Italian: **

**Via-off**

**Bastardo- bastard**


End file.
